Peaceful Yet Crazy
by Brittany's diaries
Summary: life away from Mystic Falls is good for Elena, mainly because she's different. but when she and her new friend, Brittany who isn't normal either , run it to an original, will there still be peace or will all hell break loose. 1st story so don't be harsh.
1. prologue

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is a bad story, but it's my first time. This was all out of pure boredom, but I like writing the first things at the top of my head=D. And like what everyone else says-**

**disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. =)**

**Prologue**

Because of all the things that Rebekah**(A/N: I hate the character, Rebekah)** has done in Mystic Falls, she has been killed. Now that she's gone, you would think there's at least a little bit of peace, right? Wrong.

Unfortunately, Bonnie died by using her magic to kill her. Rebekah was threatening everyone she cared about and love, which made her snap.

Everyone who knew her was devastated, mainly Caroline and Elena. Even Damon was sad. But eventually, everyone moved past it, well every one but Elena.

Because of Rebekah, Elena is now a vampire. She decided to do the transition because of what everyone's done for her and because she's the only family Jeremy has left. When she did turn, Damon and Stefan tried to help her through it. It worked, but they were still too protective of her. Even more then when she was human.

1 week after Elena turned, they buried Bonnie next to her grandma, Shelia, Grams as Bonnie called her. In that same week, they discovered that Klaus wasn't dead and there was another original. Great.

Caroline and Tyler fled because the council was after them and Elena wondered if she should leave, too. She decided to leave when the town would be ok on there own and when Jeremy was happy.

6 years later, Jeremy married a sweet girl named Ellie. Elena and Ellie got along just fine, but at this point, Elena decided to move to Florida. She told everyone of her friends where she was going, except Damon and Stefan. They told her they would find her again, but she hoped not. Once she moved, she ran into this girl named Brittany**(A/N: I couldn't come up with a better OC name and she'll be in this story a lot)**. Brittany showed Elena the best places to live and to go in Florida, even though she just moved there. That was the first and pretty much only friend Elena made outside of Mystic Falls.

After a year, they talked supernatural. Elena told Brittany about vampires, witches, doppelgangers, werewolves, and originals. Brittany told Elena that she isn't a known creature. She's similar to a witch, but is the only person who could control 5 elements(water, wind, Earth, fire, and electricity), she can see the future, and she can't do spells **(A/N: I wanted to have a special character)**. She also can't die**(A/N: I just wanted to add that)**. They both knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

They both got in the same collage**(A/N: remaining unnamed)** and even got in the same dorm room. They take different courses (Brittany's taking singing and Elena's writing), though.

Everything is peaceful, or at least they think so.

**So, I'm guessing it's not the greatest story you've ever heard, but I hope it was a bit. Like I said, this is my first. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Things were going as normal. Brittany and Elena got up, ate breakfast, went to school, and then went to their favorite coffee place, but today there's a lot of tension.

"hey 'Lena!" Brittany called in a hurry as she rushed to the picnic tables.

"hey Brit... whoa!" Brittany tackles her. The air suddenly filled with a fit of giggles. When the laughing subsided, they took their seats and began to eat lunch.

"so how's class?" Brittany asks. Elena scoffs.

"like you care."

"I do care. I just don't ask a lot." Elena just rolls her eyes and continues eating her bagel while Brittany proceeds, "does today feel... different to you?" Elena pauses.

"no, why?"

"I feel like someone's watching us." Elena laughs, awkwardly.

"what, can you sense people, too?"

"yes." Brittany says bluntly as she nods.

"so what else haven't you told me?" Elena questions. Brittany's about to answer, but sees a shadowy figure in the woods over Elena's shoulder. Then she blinks and it's gone.

"there's a lot of stuff I haven't told you about. Come one, lets go inside." Elena looks at her with concern, but does as she says. Brittany glances behind them a few times to see if the figure's following, just to be safe.

* * *

After their last classes, the two girls head to their favorite little coffee shop. But as they enter, they become uneasy. They slowly walk to their booth and order the usual(black coffee for Elena and a double chocolate chip muffin for Brittany).

"I wonder who our new history teacher is." Brittany wonders out loud.

"me, too. Isn't it weird how that's the only class we have that's the same?"

"kinda, I just hope he's cute." Elena slaps Brittany with her purse. "what? I was only kidding." they chuckle, but Brittany suddenly becomes on edge again.

"what's wrong with you today? Your so... tense."

"I told you why."

"because you think we got a stalker?" Elena giggles. Brittany cracks a small smile.

"yeah. But when you say it like that it sounds stupid. Are you sure there's nothing that feels wrong?"

"positive." Elena thinks about it. "well, actually..." Brittany interrupts her.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Brittany cheers. Elena chuckles.

"yeah, so at lunch, what did you mean by you didn't tell me everything?" Brittany stops. She saw the same figure again, and like before, it disappeared like it did before.

"wait. Did you see that?" Brittany asks.

"see what? Your really delusional." Brittany rubs her eyes and sighs.

"your probably right, lets go to the park." they get up, tip the waiter, and leave. As they walk to the park, a gust of wind hits their backs. They ignore it and move on. Elena looks calm as they sat on the ground by the park pond near the woods, but she was feeling weird, too. She had had this feeling since lunch.

"just wondering, what do you feel right now?" Elena questions. Brittany give a sad smile.

"probably the same as you." Brittany decides to change the subject. "has Caroline called back, yet?"

"no, but it's odd to see how close you 2 have gotten, even though you've never met in person." Brittany smirks.

"I just have a charm that's irresistible." Elena snickers.

"yeah right." Brittany hears this and evilly, she pushes Elena into the pond, laughing. Elena yelps at the cool water and decides to get even. Still laughing, Brittany never sees Elena swim over and pull her in. She screams in surprise and laughter. They splash each other for what seems like hours(it was only 10minutes). They crawl out and lay on the grass, gazing at the clouds. After about 5 minutes of silence, Brittany speaks up.

"I think we should head back to our dorm now, Elena. It's getting dark." Elena nods. They help each other off the grass and head back.

"Brittany... Elena..." a soft voice in the distance whispers. They stop suddenly and look around. _Shit._ Brittany thinks mentally.

"ma-maybe it's j-just the wind." Elena stutters.

"do you know how many times people have said 'oh, it's just the wind' and then they realize, it's not the wind?" Brittany sarcasticly whispers.

"crap." Elena mutters. All Brittany does is nods.

"Brittany... Elena..." the voice says again, but louder. Brittany and Elena huddle near each other and Brittany whispers,

"on the count of 3, we run. Ok?" Elena nods. "one."

"Brittany... Elena..." the voice draws nearer. Brittany is terrified.

"three!" and they turn to bolt, but run into someone and scream.

"hello, there." the now familiar man smirks.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me so far, even though it's only the 2nd chapter :). please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Without realizing anything, Brittany somehow gains some strength and socks the guy square in the jaw. The man stumbles back a little, but chuckles at her bravery. Once both of the girls collected their composure, realization hit them.

"Elijah? Elijah what the hell are you doin' here!" Brittany yells at him. His smirk grew.

"well hello to you to again, Brittany." he turns to Elena. "always lovely to see you, Elena." Elena's expression becomes blank.

"you two know each other?" Elena questions.

"yes, we do." Brittany replies, blankly, as she glares at Elijah. He turns back to her.

"don't you know that it's rude to stare?" she slaps him in the side of the head.

"it's also rude to sneak up on people, but you don't seem to follow." she comments back. He chuckles, again. Elena clears her throat and they turn to look at her.

"um, how exactly do you guys know each other?" Brittany thinks for a second and is about to answer, but Elijah beats her to it.

"it's a very long story. Now, to your first question," he points to Brittany, "I'm here because I need something." Elena rolls her eyes.

"no!" Brittany mocks with a gasp, "I though you were here to ride ponies at the fair. Of course your here for something! We're not idiots. What is it you need?" Elijah walks over to Brittany and whispers in her ear.

"you know what it is." he pulls back from her ear. Her eyes widen when she knows what he's taking about.

"hey, 'Lena?" Elena looks at her. "I need to talk to Elijah in private for a second. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"sure Brit." they smile at each other before Brittany walks off with Elijah into the woods.

* * *

After a few minutes of skipping stones across the pond, Elena sees Brittany bolt from the woods. She stopped right in front of Elena.

"we have to leave, now!" she pants. Elena doesn't have time to recall her actions, 'cause in an instant, they were in their dorm. Brittany lets out a sigh of relief. "thank god."

"what was that all about?" Elena asks. Brittany sighs again.

"I kinda got lost in all the fog before he could sees anything."

"what did he want?"

"you know, I'll tell you tomorrow. Kay?" Brittany passes out. Elena smiles and carries her to her bed.

"sure." she whispers back. She walks over to her bed and fall asleep, too.

* * *

The next day, Elena wakes up early and makes breakfast, pancakes. Brittany wakes up feeling drowsy, but brightened at the smell of pancakes. She quickly dresses and runs down stairs.

"mornin'!" she yells to Elena as she flies by to her seat.

"good morning." Elena smiles. All Elena can think about is what Brittany isn't telling her, making guesses on what it could be.

"what do you want to know first?" Brittany asks. Elena snaps out of her daze.

"what?" Brittany chuckles.

"well, yesterday I told you I would tell you everything. So what do you want to know first?" Elena thinks for a couple of seconds.

"how did you and Elijah meet?" Brittany shrugs

"our families were close."

"was their family whole?" Elena questions, confused.

"yeah."

"but over time, Klaus daggered his siblings and Henrik died before the whole vampire thing, so how is that..." Brittany cuts in.

"remember when I first told you that I couldn't die?" Elena nods. "well like vampires, I don't age either." Brittany hesitates. "I'm not actually 18." Elena raises an eyebrow.

"then how old..." Elena trails off. When she puts the pieces together, her eyes widen. Brittany nods.

"just like the originals, I'm about 1,000 years old." Elena's jaw hits the floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Most this stuff is just from the top of my head:D.**

**If you have and questions, comments, concerns let me know so ****please review**** with the button\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"y-your 1,000 years o-old?" Elena stutters in disbelief. Brittany places a hand on Elena's knee.

"about... 1,000. Only off by two years." Brittany tries to jokes. It kinda works, but not a lot.

"so, when did you get your, 'abilities'." Elena questions, still in shock.

"age 18, that's why I look 18. Duh." Brittany kids. Elena chuckles.

"how did you discover you had powers?"

"well, one day as I walked through the woods, I stumbled upon my favorite pond. Since I love the water, I couldn't resist running into it. I dived in. but when I went under, I discovered I could breath. I was completely shocked."

"wow. Did you train or something?" Brittany smirks.

"yeah, not really. Maybe one day I can so you my awesome moves." Brittany stands up from her chair and shows Elena her(fake) karate skills. Elena starts cracking up, which makes Brittany laugh, too. She sits back down and finishes her half eaten pancake. "anything else?"

"only one I can think of at the moment, what did Elijah want?" Brittany nearly chokes on her last bite of pancake. She hesitates, then says shyly,

"oh, it's... nothing."

"oh come on! You might be good at a lot of things, but like me, your a terrible liar. Now you said everything, so spill." Brittany gives in.

"ok, do you want the long version, or the short."

"short."

"Elijah wants this object that in my 'possession' called a Hybrid ring." Elena was about to ask something, but Brittany interrupts. "that's the short version."

"ok, the long version." Elena says, sounding a little annoyed. Brittany puts her hands up in defense.

"hey, you said short, not me. Anyways, did anyone tell you how Klaus became a hybrid?" Elena nods.

"his first kill as a vampire triggered his werewolf gene."

"yeah, so there's some kind of lope-hole Elijah's after to kill Klaus and if you use the ring correctly, you can kill him."

"wait, so you have it?" Elena asks excitedly. Brittany smiles sadly.

"not with me at the moment, but I know where it is." she answers. Elena jumps up from her chair.

"well then, lets get it!" Brittany tries to calm her down.

"hold on, don't you think there's a reason I haven't killed him yet?" Elena stops bouncing.

"why?"

"well, first of all, it takes a lot of power to destroy it, and second, remember how you told me that if an original dies, so does it's entire blood line?" then it clicks for Elena.

"and I'm part of that blood line."

"yeah, and because I would need to fine a lope-hole for the other lope-hole and it's just too confusing." Brittany complains, jokingly. "so that's it?" she stands up from her chair.

"yeah... well," Elena says suddenly. Brittany huffs in annoyance and sits back down.

"seriously, make up your mind. Now, what is it?"

"why are you so pissed at Elijah? I've never seen you so angry before." Brittany looks away.

"trust me when I say, you've never seen me pissed. And you'd be pissed off too if he did this to you."

"but what did he do?" Elena insists. Brittany sighs. She turns back to Elena.

"he killed my entire family." she says with sad eyes. Elena's eyes widen.

"what?" was all she says.

"he killed my parents... and my brother." tears slightly fell from Brittany's eyes as Elena stares in shock.

"you had a brother?"

"yeah, and he was my best friend. Elijah always says he's alive when he wants something from me, but I haven't seen him. Talk about honorable, huh?" Elena thinks a bit.

"what if he's telling the truth?" Brittany's eyes fill with the slightest of hope. She wipes them away quickly, but it doesn't go unnoticed to Elena. "you believe him, don't you?" it wasn't really a question. Brittany feels tears stream down her face some more and wipes them away as fast as possible.

"I hope so, but if he is alive, he's probably a vampire." she glances to the ground. Elena pats her back.

"it's ok, will find him and will break this stupid lope-hole. I know we will. We can even kick Elijah's dead ass." they chuckle, then sit in silence for a while, thinking.

* * *

After a while, Elena couldn't stand stand the silence. She has never seen Brittany this upset before. She mentally promised to kill Elijah for bringing such dreadful pain to her best-friend.

"hey Brit, why don't you show me some of your 'moves'?" she suggests with air quotes. Brittany laughs, but agrees.

"so where should we go?" Brittany asks.

"lets go back to the pond." and they head out.

* * *

When they arrive, another question goes through Elena's mind. _What's her brother's name?_ She thought.

"his name's Kevin." Brittany answers.

"you can read minds? Wow, you really can do a lot." Brittany just nods.

"so, what are you going to show me?" Brittany smirks, slightly. They reach the edge of the pond.

"jump." Brittany grabs Elena's hand.

"wait what?" she doesn't have time to process anything.

"jump!" Brittany yells as they jump in. Once there deep enough, Brittany starts to talk.

"see? You can talk and breath now." Elena unplugs her nose and looks around in disbelief.(Vampires can't die from water, but it can knock the wind out of them if they can't get enough air.) Elena watches as fish swim by and looks at all the underwater plants.

"this is amazing." She gushes. Brittany smiles.

"I know, now you see why I love water." and they just float, enjoying the remainder of the day.

**So... how was that. I hope you review. Just send me your thoughts, comments, concerns, and defiantly questions, so just click that big blue button bellow\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, they wake up in peace. "so, since we have another full day to ourselves before school tomorrow, what should we do?" Elena asks Brittany. She thinks a little, but has no idea.

"I don't know, since we haven't called Caroline in a while, maybe we could update her on what's going on."

"later. Lets go to the beach and maybe we'll come up with something." and they head out.

When they set foot on the beach, they immediately jump in the blue water. They splash each other and just goof off. Their being normal.

"can we please call Caroline now?" Brittany pleads with a sad face. Elena gives in.

"fine, but only for ten minutes."

"yes!" Brittany hops out and rushes under a shady tree. She dials Caroline as Elena finally catches to her. Caroline picks up after a couple rings.

"hello?"

"hey Care." the voice on the other end squeals.

"what's up Brit? I haven't heard your voice in forever! Is Elena with you?" Brittany puts the phone on speaker.

"how are you and Tyler, Care?" she squeals louder.

"hi, Elena! He's doing fine. He's actually with me right now. Say hi Tyler." Brittany and Elena smile.

"hey you two. How are you guys?" Tyler asks.

"great..." Elena gets interrupted by Brittany.

"actually, I was wondering if you two could come to Florida. We have a little problem. We will explain when you get here."

"um... sure. Anything to help." they answer.

"great! See you this weekend."

"wait wh..." Brittany hangs up.

"why are you dragging them down here?" Brittany sighs.

"how bad do you want Klaus dead?"

"really badly." Elena answers instantly.

"then we need all the help we can get."

"ok. So... what now?"

"we deserve some time to think. Lets just relax until lunch." Elena gets an idea.

"can we shop, too?" Brittany laughs at her anxiousness and agrees. "yes!"

"will go after lunch. We need to pick a dress for the dance this weekend, anyway." they settle under the tree and fall into oblivion.

* * *

They headed to the Aventura Mall. Elena looks like she's about to jump off walls, because this is her favorite mall. Brittany restrains her from her excitement. She slightly calms down. They haven't been here in a year. Brittany got a nice blue dress and Elena bought a pretty maroon one. Before they exit the mall, Elena notices a man and stops walking.

"what is it, Elena?" Brittany questions.

"that man over by the food court is staring at us and it's really creepy." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"then lets leave." she states as she drags Elena out of the building. They notice the guy get out of his chair and walk after them so they start to run. But Elena disappears. "damn it Elena." Brittany mutters as she looks for her.

* * *

They start to run, but a hand from behind grabs Elena by covering her mouth and pins her to an ally wall. She struggles and is able to turn around in his grip. Two more figures emerge from the darkness. She bit the guys hand and he releases his grip from her mouth, but moves it to her arm. She continues to struggle with no avail. The guys chuckle, then one speaks.

"well, look who it is? Hello again, Katherine. Remember me, Jake?" Elena was about to say something but,

"yo dickheads! That ain't Katherine, she's Elena." Brittany walks up to them. _Thank god!_ Elena thinks.

"ah, and who are you, exactly?" The one to the right of Jake questions.

"I'm someone you just pissed off. Now release her, or I'll do it for you." she threatens, but Jake's grip only tightens.

"and what if I don't?" all of a sudden, two stakes rise up in the air from nowhere. Brittany smirks at their shock.

"you're about to find out." the two stakes fly forward into Jake's group's hearts. They instantly fall to the ground. Jake just stares at his fallen friends, blankly. "now Jake, if you just walk away from Elena, no harm will be done to you." Jake thinks for a second, but ignores her proposal and goes to bite her. Before Elena could scream, the guys body was laying next to his dead friends. With no heart. She looks up to see Brittany holding it, but she doesn't care. She runs to her and hugs her as tight as she can. "ok, your gonna break me." Brittany wheezes out. Elena lets go and steps back. "are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Were they vampires?"

"nope," Brittany pops the 'p'. "Werewolves."

"so if you wouldn't have saved me in time..."

"don't worry, I wouldn't have let them hurt you." Brittany smile. Elena returns it. They both notice that it's dark and call it a night.

* * *

The next day they do their normal morning routines and head to school.

"I heard that the new history teacher is supposed to come today." Brittany mentions. Elena rolls her eyes and is about to say something but Brittany interrupts. "heads up. Bitch click heading our way." Elena turns and sees Crystal and her group walk towards them. "look guys, we really don't need your shit right now so if you could just..."

"shut it, loser. Hey Elena, stop hanging around this nobody or you'll become one, too." Elena rolls her eyes.

"I'd rather be a nobody than keep talking to you three. Lets go, Brittany." they push through the group and finally make it to History.

"god that took forever. There like gnats." the two giggle and take their usual seats. Chatting fills the room until they here the door open. When the teacher walks in, Brittany and Elena's mouths hit the floor.

"hello class. I'm your new teacher, Elijah Smith." he looks around the room and catches our eyes. He smirks and winks at us. "I'm sure will have a great time."

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't good, I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Crystal and the group won't be in here very much, it was just a filler. Pics of dresses on my profile.**

**If you liked it, loved it, hated it or have any thoughts, comments, concerns, and defiantly questions, please click on that big blue rectangular button below that says review and... well review :)\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Even though Elijah's the new teacher, nothing in that class seemed too different so Brittany decides to do what she normally does it History. She pulls out a pillow from under her desk and places it on top. Elena turns her head to the side and sees this. She whispers to her,

"what are you doing?" Brittany turns her head to look at her.

"what does it look like I'm doin'?" she replies.

"your gonna get caught." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I haven't been caught before, so why would it happen now?" Brittany questions.

"just because..." while they were whispering, they didn't notice that Elijah had walked over. He taps Elena's desk and they both look at him.

"Miss. Gilbert, you should know there's no talking in class. Especially mine." Elijah points out. "same goes to you Miss. Rosalie, which your not allowed to sleep in class either. You two, see me after school." he takes her pillow. "now, are there anymore interruptions?" the room stays silent as he walks back up to the front of the room. "thank you, now..." he starts telling the class about something the two girls don't listen to. Brittany and Elena twist there heads toward each other and Brittany give a shy small.

"ok, well, I guess I got caught."

* * *

Once the bell ran after their third class, they head for lunch as usual.

"hey." Elena says.

"hey, I'm sorry I got you in detention." Brittany puts her head down.

"it's fine," Elena pats her back. "so what's your plan out of detention?" Brittany looks up

oh yeah, it's simple... don't go."

"wait... what?"

"you heard me, just don't go to detention." Brittany repeats. Before Elena can utter a word, a voice from the intercom calls Brittany and Elena to Mr. Smith's room. "oh, come on!" Elena just giggles. "what? He's pissing me off." and they head to Elijah's room.

* * *

They immediately spot Elijah at his desk once they enter the room. Without even an upward glance he commands,

"close the door and sit down." the girls reluctantly shut the door and sit in the nearest desks. Only then does he decide to look at them. "I know you girls have a lot of questions, so feel free to..."

"why are you our teacher?" Brittany interjects.

"well, I thought it was an easier way to talk and keep an eye on you without you two running away." he answers with a smirk. Elena rolls her eyes.

"couldn't you just wait until detention?" Elena questions, which only makes his smirk grow.

"well, I would, but I over heard you two in the cafeteria saying you were gonna skip detention."

"I have a quick question, Elijah." Brittany states, softly.

"yes?"

"why do you hate me so much?" she sadly whispers. "after all these years, why'd you do it? Why did I ever do to you?" she speaks a little louder, but not much. A sudden flash of sadness appear in his eyes and Elena notices.

"Brittany I..." he starts, but the bell cuts him off. Damn bell he curses mentally. Brittany gets up and heads to the door with her eyes glued to the floor.

"don't worry, I'll here in detention." the sorrow in her voice was obvious, but there was also a hint of betrayal Elena caught. She pasts through the door. The two remaining people in the room exchange a look.

"Elena..." she holds up a hand to stop him.

"you have a lot of explaining to do. I'll be back, Elijah." she flashes a smile and exits.

* * *

Elena rushes to Elijah's room and throws the door open.

"talk." she demands as she tosses her bag to the ground and crosses her arms. He gives a quick smirk.

"well, aren't you early." he comments.

"I had to get here before she got here so you can tell me your side of the story." she walks over with a sigh and sits in front of him.

"are you sure, because I can wait for..."

"just tell me." he gives in.

"fine, but there's one thing you should know."

"... and what is it?" she grows impatient.

"I-I didn't exactly... kill them." she freezes.

"wait... what?"

"let me explain. Back in 1012 on the day after her birthday, her parents decided to go pick some berries because of their food supply. So they head off. Apparently, her brother, Kevin, decided to go find them when they didn't return after an hour. When he found them, they were murdered. He became furious and scared, but it didn't last long. He was attacked from behind and tortured to the brink of death. At the same time as all of this, I was going to get lumber for our fire. Since I was a vampire at the time, I could sense something was off. So I headed to where the scene happened. When I appeared, I saw a shadowy figure, but it vanished just as fast as I saw it. I look down to see what happened and started to try to help. Her parents were long gone, so I tried to help Kevin. I fed him my blood, but it didn't help much. He told me what happened and said, _'take good care of my sister. Make sure she isn't alone.'_ then he went limp in my arms. I just sat there next to them and heard a horrified scream from behind me. I turned to see Brittany completely traumatized at the site. I tried to walk towards her, but she rushes past me to cradle her brother. _'why?'_ she yelled at me, _'why did you do this to me?'_ the pain in her voice killed me inside. Her big brown eyes were red and teary and all the warmth was replaced with hurt and betrayal. Her beautiful brown hair was knotted. That was the first time I had ever seen the most fun and enthusiastic girl crushed. After that day, I never saw her again, until 500 years later, but that's not really important." he glances down at the floor while Elena's mouth hangs open. _So, he didn't hurt them? Wow, I understand why he hasn't told Brittany, yet. She wouldn't want to hear it._ Elena thinks, mentally. Out of sympathy, Elena places a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"Elijah... I understand why you haven't told her. I also understand why she was in so much pain for losing her family, but why did she feel betrayed? Were you guys friends or something?" he hesitates.

"she was my best and only friend back then. So much as to even call her my sister. She felt the same way back until that terrible day." he answers.

"were you guys anything more?" Elena asks. He shakes his head.

"nope, the only feeling we had for each other were family and friend wise." he replies. "but if she was family, she would definitely be the one I look out for no matter what, not that I ever didn't." all of a sudden, the door creaks open and the two turn there heads to the now open door. A figure stands there with sad, but shocked and slightly happy expression on it's face.

"Brittany." Elijah whispers. She was standing outside the door the whole time. She heard everything

* * *

_**So what did you think? Like it, love it, hated it, doesn't matter. How do you think Brittany will react to what Elijah told Elena? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Just click on that big blue button and review :)\/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brittany just stands there at the door for a second, staring at Elena and Elijah. When she decides to do something, she runs straight into Elijah's arms. He stumbles in his seat a little. When he realizes what happened, he finally pulls Brittany into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah." she softly whispers, eyes still teary. He holds her a light tighter than before. "I should've listened to you."

"It's fine, I completely understand." he smiles to himself. Finally, they pull apart, remembering Elena was still there. When they turn to her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Brittany runs up and hugs her. When she pulls back, she sits in a seat and wipes her tears away.

"well, that was a nice reunion, huh?" Brittany smirks. Elena and Elijah chuckle a bit. "anyways, since we've all made up, we can get down to business." she glances to Elijah.

"ah, well, we have two predicaments at hand, but Klaus can wait." he states.

"he isn't hell bent on killing me anymore, right?" Brittany questions. He shakes his head with a chuckle.

"after everything that's happened, I'd be surprised if he remembered who you are."

"is he still in Mystic Falls?" Elena asks. Elijah shakes his head.

"no, not at this moment. Like I said, for once Klaus isn't the root of our worries." Brittany stares at him blankly.

"what could possibly be worse than a psychotic hybrid running around the world with the rest of his stupid hybrid troops?" Brittany speculates.

"nothing I can think of." Elena comments.

"well, there is also our other issue we need to address." the two girls turn there heads towards him with impatient looks. "the demons have returned." shock forms on Elena's face while disgust washes our Brittany's.

"d-demons?" Elena stutters. "there real?"

"yeah and god I hate those suckers. Can't they learn to just fuck off?" Elijah laughs at her anger. "what? They annoy the shit out of me!"

"it's not that, it's just your vocabulary has expanded so much since the last time we met." she scowls. Elena decides to cut in.

"so what do we do? I don't really know much about them."

"don't worry, there's not much you really need to know. They only appear at night and they take human souls when there seriously ill. So they were good creatures, helping balance the universe. Until 600 years ago, a really stupid, but powerful demon named Marco decided it would be fun to mess with the human population and started gathering small groups of other demons to reek havoc on the world. He controls only half the population of demons though so this might not be a huge deal." Brittany explains.

"so there are good demons?" Elena inquires. Brittany nods in return.

"in fact, I'm friends with one. His names Brock. He might be able to help."

"he might, but Marco's troops have grown significantly over the past 600 years. And stronger. His target isn't humans anymore, he's seeking revenge on those who have blocked his path. In other words, us and the rest of our family and friends." Elijah announces.

"really?" Brittany whines. "crap! So we need more help?" he nods.

"as much as we can get." Brittany bangs her head on her desk.

"Brittany, don't forget you called Caroline and Tyler to come and help." Brittany brings her head up to Elena.

"oh yeah, I forgot about that. they'll be coming around the time the dance starts."

"I believe I can get a few witches to come and help." Elijah offers.

"can humans kill demons?" Elena asks. Brittany nods. "kay, than I can talk to Jeremy, and possibly Ellie if she knows about the supernatural, I don't really want them involved, but if we need them I'll call. Maybe even Matt."

"there's two more people I can get to help us." Brittany adds. "which would take them awhile to get here. Is there anyone else?" Elijah and Elena shook their heads. "ok then, we can discuss a plan when we have everyone."

"agreed." Elijah concurs.

"so will discuss this in a few days?" everyone agrees and decides to head home.

* * *

Once the girls enter their room, Brittany immediately dozes off once she hits her bed. Elena wobbles over to her bed and lays down. She can't help but re-feel all the emotions from back in Mystic Falls as she drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story:) if you have any thoughts or questions about this chapter or any part of this story, please don't hesitate to press that big blue button below and review:D \/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brittany, for the first time in her life, actually wakes up before Elena. She decides to call Margret(a friend and witch). When she dials her number, Margret picks up almost immediately.

"well well well, guess who decides to call after all this time?" Margret says, happily. Brittany smiles.

"it's good to hear your voice, M. How's life in Montana?" she could hear a sigh come from her friend.

"boring, so what's up? You rarely ever call me now a days."

"how would you like to come to Florida?"

"what's the catch?"

"you get to see me!" Brittany hears a huff. "ok, apparently the demons are acting up again, so I need your help. And by the way, do you still have contact with Brock?"

"yeah, you want him to come, too?"

"yep, we need as many people we can get."

"well alright, but are you sure we need a lot of people? Last time we took them down with barely any problems." Margret questions.

"Marco's team is now bigger and stronger then before. If there's anyone else you know, get them to help. Kay?"

"of course. I'll be there in three days. Bye."

"bye." Brittany hangs up.

"who was that?" a curious voice comes from behind her. She whirls around to see Elena.

"mornin'."

"who was that?" Elena repeats.

"help, or back up, or whatever you wanna call it." Brittany answers. Elena walks towards her a little.

"what?"

"ya know, to help with the demons?"

"ah, yeah, right."

"so, what are you doin' today?" Elena shrugs.

"I don't know. You?" Brittany nods.

"well first I have to pick up some groceries. Then I have to go to the gym, starting to get lazy, again. And I have to leave now." Brittany tells Elena. "so, I'll see you later, kay?" Brittany heads to the door.

"yeah, of course." Brittany stops, suddenly and turns around.

"if you have nothing to do today, why not take a walk in the park." and she takes her leave. Elena decides that Brittany is right and also leaves.

* * *

Feeling at peace for the first time this whole week, Elena, slowly, walks across the narrow sidewalk at the park. She hears kids laughing and playing and she smiles. She continues to walk when she runs into someone.

"oh god, I'm so sorry. I...Elijah?" she asks. He gives her a warm smile.

"well hello, Elena. Where's Brittany?" Elijah looks around.

"she's probably beating the crap out of punching bags... well, it was nice talking to you again." she walks off. He stands still for a moment then runs after her.

"could I perhaps walk with you? It's always nice talking to someone." all she does is nods. As they walk down the now straight path, Elena's thoughts run through her head. She used to have old feelings for him that are slowly re-surfacing. She's falling for him again. She tries to shake it off, but it keeps returning. What she doesn't realize is that the feeling is completely mutral. "why did you leave Mystic Falls?" Elijah asks, pulling Elena from her thoughts.

"because Mystic Falls has been through enough trouble, it needed a break. And Damon and Stefan kept being overprotective over me, it got really annoying." Elijah chuckles.

"so how's life as a vampire?" Elena looks down.

"well, it's fine. It's not like I asked to be a vampire, but I don't have lust for blood."

"Elena, I am truly sorry for the awful things my sister has done to you... _and for the things I have done_." he whispers the last part, but she can hear it.

"Elijah, everything you've ever done was for your family in some way. I totally understand everything you did was for a good reason so I respect it." she slightly pats him on the shoulder when he suddenly stops walking. She stops, too, waiting for him to say something.

"how can you forgive me so easily, Elena? I've broken our deals at least twice, I've threatened you, and I even left you in the tunnels with my sister who could have killed you in an instant. I'm surprised you can even look at me let alone forgive me."

"Elijah, there's reasons why I can forgive you so easily. One of them is 'cause you did it all for family, another is, believe it or not, everything you've done isn't even close to everything else that happened, and that you see yourself as an original with no humanity, but in retrospect, you have more humanity than all the vampires combined. It's not really hard to forgive you." she gives him a light, reassuring smile. "besides, if Brittany can forgive you, so can I." he smiles back at her.

"your humanity truly is a gift, Elena. Never let that go." he glances down at his watch. "I have to go, dear Elena. I hope we talk more soon." but before he heads off in the other direction, she gabs his arm.

"maybe we could grab some coffee tomorrow." he only nods.

"ok, see you then." and he walks off. When the to are out of each others site,a genuine smile forms across their faces.

* * *

Elena returned home to see Brittany sitting at the table.

"hey, what are you doing?" she asks. Brittany places her pencil down on the table and turns to her.

"studying for the upcoming math test." Elena's mouth flies open, mockingly. " oh shut up." Brittany lightly slaps Elena's shoulder which only makes her laugh. Brittany raises her eyebrow in speculation.

"what?" Elena asks when she looks at Brittany.

"what exactly were you doing while I was gone?" Brittany catches Elena who is trying to hide a blush that is trying to so. " oh my god, who is it?"

"who's what?" Elena questions in confusion.

"the boy, who was the boy you were with?" Elena looks away to hide a smile.

"what boy? I wasn't with a boy." Brittany laughs.

"oh yeah, well you told me once that you were a terrible liar. Now I see why. Now who was it?" while Brittany becomes impatient, Elena has a mental argument with herself._ Should I tell her about my walk with Elijah or not?_ She thinks. Then she suddenly sees her best-friends eyes go wide.

"what?"

"you have a crush on Elijah?" Elena stands still, kinda shocked.

"how would you know if I did?"

"I told you I can read minds before. You made me wait to long for an answer and you know how I hate waiting. So, what did you do on this 'walk'?"

"we talked, really. About life in Mystic Falls and stuff."

"and?" Brittany pushes.

"and I asked him if he wanted to go for some coffee tomorrow." Brittany smiles.

"that's great!"

"I thought you'd be disgusted."

"hey, you to are some of my closest friends. And besides, your eyes glow when you see him." Elena tries to hide another blush, but it was an epic fail. Brittany chuckles as she picks up all her books. "I'm gonna head to bed, see ya tomorrow."

"actually, I think I'll head to bed, too. It's been a long day." Brittany just snickers. Elena rolls her and takes her leave. "good night."

"night." once Elena is out of site. Brittany pulls out her cell phone and dials a number. "hey, I need your help."

"with what?" the voice from the other end asks.

"demons." there's a moment of silence that fills the air.

"ok, I'll try to be there by Saturday. Still in Florida?"

"yep, but you've got to stay out of sight for a little when you get here. Elijah's back."

"really?" the voice whines. "ok, have you killed him yet?"

"nope, we've made up. Ok see ya Saturday."

"yep, got to go."

"kay, peace." Brittany then hangs up and goes to bed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Who do you think the voice is? Tell me your guesses or just tell me any thought, questions, concerns, or whatever you want to say as long as you press that big blue button and review \/ please:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brittany and Elena get ready for school like every other morning.(they only go to collage on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.) Elena waits impatiently for her very slow friend.

"hurry up, Brittany! Were gonna be late!" she yells.

"just a minute! Do you know where my History book is?" Brittany shouts back. Elena rolls her eyes.

"yeah, it's on the table!" there's a moment of silence that fills the air before Brittany bolts through the room, grabs her book, and runs to the door. "why does this happen every morning?" Elena asks herself as she chases after her best-friend.

* * *

"so, are you ready for later?" Brittany asks as they walk to their first class. Elena's eyebrow raises in confusion.

"what?"

"you know, for your date with Elijah?" Elena rolls her eyes, but blushes.

"how many times have I told you this, it's not a date." Elena sighs. Brittany just chuckles.

"whatever floats your boat." as they turn the corner, Brittany runs into someone. "sorry... wait Elijah? Seriously, now I think your deliberately trying to make us run into you. It's annoying." he give a warm smile to them both.

"well I just wanted to update you on my witches. They are able to help us and should be here by Friday." he tells them.

"yeah, so far everyone I've talked to is able to come." she watches the to of them with a smirk. "I got to get to History. By the way, hope you have fun on your coffee date." Elena just scowls at her and Elijah chuckles at her reaction.

"Brittany, it's not a date!" Elena repeats to her.

"and like I said, whatever floats your boat." the bell rings for class. "shit were gonna be late!" she runs down the hall to her class. Elijah and Elena just stand there.

"she does know I'm the teacher of that class, right?" Elena looks at him and sighs.

"I'm not really sure what she knows at this point." they both laugh and walk side by side to History.

* * *

After school, Brittany catches up to Elena.

"hey, you looking for Elijah?" Elena just stares at her. _If you say this is a date one more time, I will kill you. _Elena say mental towards Brittany.

_Ha ha, no you can't._ Brittany sends back. Elena stares with shock. "yes, I can talk back with my mind. 'cause I'm that skilled." Elena whacks her on the shoulder. Brittany mocks being hurt. "ow that hurt so much, not." they just laugh.

"so where are you going?" Elena asks her.

"I'm going to go with you guys."

"wait, what?" Elena questions. Brittany laughs again.

"don't worry, I won't be at the table. I'll just be getting some homework done so you and Eli can have some 'alone time'." Elena was about to scold her, but they saw Elijah come over. "sup, Eli."

"hi Brit. So, ready to go?" he asks Elena. She nods and the three head off.

* * *

Brittany sits in a booth far away from the other two and quickly emerges into her math work. Elijah, being the perfect gentleman he is, pulls a chair out for Elena to sit down. She slightly blushes and excepts the kind gesture with a thank you. He walks to his seat and a waitress walks over.

"hello, I'm Sophie and what can I get for you two?" she asks with her southern accent.

"do you have tea?" Sophie nods. "then I'll have some tea." he says.

"anything else for you sir?" he shakes his head and the waitress turns to Elena. "do you want your usual, sugar?" Elena nods. "ok, comin' up." and the waitress walks away.

"what's your usual?"

"just some black coffee, that's it." she answers and Sophie re-turns with there drinks. "thanks." Elena says politely.

"anytime." and she walks off. Elijah slowly drinks his coffee.

"so, how long have you been coming to this place." Elijah inquires.

"it's the first place me and Brittany ever have been to together so we decided to come here after school." she holds her coffee in her hands and looks up at him. "so where did you go after you left?"

"I went to England for a little while, but then I got a call from Rebekah, telling me what she did and I came back. I stayed in the shadows, making sure you never changed. When I came to the conclusion that you would never lose your humanity, I went to Georgia. Then I heard you were in Florida with my old friend and decided to apologize to you both." Elena shifts in her seat a little.

"why did you trust me so much, Elijah. Even after I stabbed you, you still trusted me. Why?" she questions softly. Elijah's dark brown eyes stare into her chocolate eyes.

"because from the day I met you at the old mansion, I knew you were nothing like Katherine. And I just felt like I could trust you." she puts her head down.

"if you think about it, I'm pretty much exactly like her." Elijah knows she's referring to the Salvatore's.

"Elena, you were caught in between two brothers who didn't really know what love is. They never gave you any choices in your life. Your not like her. If you were, you'd try to break their hearts and their brotherly bond." he tries to reassure her. She gives him a warm smile and places her hand on his. He holds it and they share a moment.

* * *

Brittany stares at her best-friends from afar with a wide grin on her face._ I knew they were perfect._ She tells herself. She's about to go back to studying when two very familiar faces walk through the door.

"excuse me." they both stop and turn to her. "do I know you?"

"maybe, I don't know. Do you by any chance know an Elena Gilbert." the dark haired asks. Suddenly, a cold shudder goes through her that only one thing can give her. Vampire. She realizes who they are and stands up.

"um, could you excuse me for a moment?" before either of them say a word, Brittany runs over to her friend's table. Elena turns around, quickly.

"hey, what's wrong?" Elena questions. Brittany gives them both a serious look. And Elijah and Elena both know she's rarely ever serious.

"we got company." she says in a sing-song voice. The three turn around to look at the two guys.

"you have _got_ to be kidding me." Elena whispers under her breath as they walk over.

"well hello, Elena." they both say. Since there the only one's still there everything grows very still.

"hi Stefan, Damon."

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. If you got any questions let me know, I'm all ears. Guess please review :) \/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elijah and Brittany stand there in shock, but Elena just looks pissed.

"how the hell did you find me?" she hisses. Brittany flinches because she barely ever cusses. Damon and Stefan stare at her like she's nuts.

"we told you we'd fine you again." Stefan reminds her. She huffs.

"yeah, but I thought you two would've stopped by now. My life was just getting back to normal." she pauses, seeing their sad faces. "Look, it's nice that..." Brittany places a hand in front of her to stop. "what?"

"you don't need to be kind to them. If they came here and expected you to drop your semi-normal life to be with them or help with their stupid problems, they have another thing coming." Brittany tells her. Then Brittany turns to the brothers. "ok, well it was nice to meet you, but time for you to go."

"has she always been this straight forward?" Elena whispers into Elijah's ear. He chuckles.

"yes, though it usually causes issues." she laughs at that. She watches as Brittany tries to kick them out, but Damon grabs her arm, easily.

"and who are you, exactly?" he questions. She suddenly remembers the last time someone said that to Brittany._ Just like when that werewolf attacked me.__ Oh no._ Brittany shakes his arm off and steps back while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl with a short fuse. Now go!" Brittany replies. Elena looks around, half expecting a floating stake to come out of nowhere, but it never comes. _I won't kill them if you don't want me to, Elena._ Brittany whispers to her.

_No, just find a way to get rid of them, please. _Brittany nods. "um, I would listen to her, you guys. You have no idea what she's capable of." Elena warns. They just ignores her._ Just like old times._ She says to herself.

"oh yeah, sure. Like this weakling could do..." he was cut off by a fist that hit him in the jaw and he falls over, barely conscious. Stefan runs over to his brother to help him and Brittany stands back in her place next to Elena.

"not so weak now, am I?" Brittany responds to his insult. Stefan holds his brother up so he doesn't fall.

"how did you..." Stefan starts. Brittany just rolls her eyes.

"after living for like a thousand years, you tend to learn a few things and gain some strength along the way. Plus, I'm just awesome." Elena hits Brittany's shoulder. "what?"

"stop being so cocky." she scolds. Stefan clears his throat and the girls look at him

"wait, are you that other original we heard about in Mystic Falls?" Brittany shakes her head.

"nope, I really don't no what I am. You could say I'm original, but I'm not one of them." his eyebrow rises in confusion. "ok, simply put, no I'm not an original, but I know them." she glances at Elijah. "but I've never seen the last original before."

"ya know, maybe we should leave. Brittany still needs to close up this shop." Elena chimes in.

"why do you have to close up shop if you don't work here?" Elijah asks Brittany.

"I'm good friends with the owner. He trusts me and I like to keep my trust. I've known him for probably 5 years." she pulls out a key from her pocket as they all wall outside. Damon finally regains his strength and pushes Stefan away. Brittany locks up and shoves the key back in her pocket.

"doesn't he ever worry about you stealing money?" Damon questions.

"no. I don't have a key for the cash register." she desides to switch the topic. "anyway, why are you two here?"

"we came to bring Elena back home." they answer. Elena sighs.

"I am home. To me, this is home." she insists. She turns to Brittany. "my best-friend is with me." Brittany smiles at her. "I'll be seeing Caroline and Tyler soon. And one of my old friends are here, too." she glances at Elijah then turns back to Damon. "I now realize that I am my own person and can choose what I want."

"any decisions you've ever made has gotten someone killed or hurt." once the words flew from his mouth, he instantly regretted them. Tears start pouring out of her eyes and Brittany pulls her into a hug.

"I think you two have overstayed your welcome. It's probably best for you two to leave now." Elijah orders. They just stand there.

"you maybe an original, but you have no control over us." Stefan interjects. Brittany lets go of her and walks up to them, now reaching her breaking point. Brittany's so mad, that if they don't leave now, hearts will be gone.

"oh, so you two thinking that you can just control Elena because she's weaker and can't stand up to you guys is fine? No, no way in hell does that work out. If Elijah has no control, then neither of you have control. Leave before things get ugly."

"aw, are you angry at us? Well I don't really..." Damon starts, but him and his brother look into her eyes and they don't look the same as her beautiful brown ones. They turned... bright pink.

"what the hell?" Stefan barks.

"leave and I'm not going to say it again." the Salvatore's are suddenly gone in a flash. Brittany rubs her eyes before she turns around to see Elijah hugging her. Brittany's anger abruptly vanishes and smiles and hugs them, too. "I think it's time to go home now." the two girls say their goodbyes to Elijah and head home.

* * *

Once they reach their dorm, Brittany drags her feet to the table.

"what are you doing?" Elena asks. "you look tired. Go get some rest." she tires to pull her friend from the chair when suddenly they hear a knocking at the door.

"ugh, if it's them again, I really am going to kill them." Brittany stands and grabs the door knob, swinging it open. They see a girl and boy with huge smiles on their faces. Elena's head looks over her shoulder to see them.

"oh my god! Hi Caroline, hi Tyler!" Elena welcomes, completely forgetting about what happened earlier. "how are you guys?"

"oh, were great!" the blonde turns to Brittany. "and you must be Brittany."

"the one and only in the flesh." Brittany hugs her. "Tyler, nice to meet you." they shake hands.

"likewise." Tyler replies back.

"aren't you guys here early? I thought you were coming in this weekend?" Elena questions.

"well, when you called and told us you were having trouble we came over hear as fast as we could. Besides, we wanted to see you again and meet the mysterious Brittany." Caroline says.

"well, now we have two problems." Elena speaks up.

"Salvatore's again?" she nods.

"and demons."

"demons? Aren't there enough supernatural creatures already?" Tyler complains.

"I don't know. Look, will tell you everything tomorrow, ok?" Brittany suggests. They all nod. "good, since we don't have a guest bedroom or anything..."

"actually, we have a hotel room, so we'll come back tomorrow. Night you guys." Tyler and Caroline leave.

"Bye!" the other girls call after them. They head up the stares and drift off into a long sleep.

* * *

**So, did you like this chapter? If you did, great! If you didn't, that's fine. Please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elena wakes up to see Brittany studying.

"you really need to cut back on the studying there, Brit. It's damaging your brain." she comments, laughing.

"sorry, I was waiting for you to get up." Brittany sighs. "hey, Care called. Said she was coming over."

"with Tyler?" she asks. Brittany shakes her head

"nope. She specificity asked for some 'girl time' to catch up. Wonder what all that's about." Brittany says.

"oh god." Elena sighs.

"what, Elena?" Brittany questions.

"Brit, Care wants us to tell her everything that's happened to us in Florida." she answers. Brittany thinks about it for a second.

"well, not much has happened to us in Florida, so... oh wait I got it!" Brittany bursts out. Elena stares, blankly, at Brittany. She has no idea what she's talking about until she hears, _I can tell her 'bout your crush._ Elena's eyes widen.

_If you say anything about it I will..._ her message gets cut off by a doorbell. She runs to the door before Brittany has the chance. "hey, Care. What's up?" Caroline just causally strolls in and sits at the table.

"hey, I just want to know how your lives have been in Florida. Any dances or events I can help with or something?" Caroline offers. Elena chuckles to herself._ Yep, classic Care._

"well, there is the dance at our collage this Saturday." with Brittany's words, Caroline's face lights up as a child would on Christmas.

"and I'm now just hearing about this?" she asks.

"kinda, yeah."

"oh, oh ok." she slightly calms down. " anything else interesting, like maybe a crush?"

"well..." Brittany starts but hears a mental comment from Elena. _Don't you say a word, Brittany._ She places her hand over her mouth. Caroline stares between the two in confusion.

"what? Is there?" Brittany starts to mumble in frustration. "you know I can't hear you." Brittany rips her hand off her mouth.

"Elena likes Elijah! There." Brittany gets off her chest, though she'll pay for it later. Caroline's eyes widen.

"what? Elena that's great!" Elena doesn't hear as she is too busy staring daggers at her best-friend.

"yeah, I guess." Elena sighs. She just wishes she could get over this silly crush.

"yay! I knew you liked him for a reason. So, have you been on any dates yet?"

"well, she's been on a coffee date." Brittany gets slapped in the back of the head. "what was that for?"

"it wasn't a date." Elena huffs. "we were just sitting in a coffee shop, talking to each other and at one point, may have held hands."

"your not helping your case, 'Lena." Brittany comments.

"it does sound like a date." Caroline agrees. Brittany begins pointing at her.

"see, see! I knew I wasn't the only one!" Elena rolls her eyes.

"you know what? Just forget about it. I like him, but I can tell the feeling aren't mutral." she points out.

"'Lena, take it from someone who has know him for most his life. The feeling's mutral." Brittany notes.

"what?" Caroline pipes up. Brittany tells her almost everything about herself. At the end of the story, Caroline is shocked to say the least. "hey, Brittany, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Brittany has no time to argue before Elena leaves, saying something about picking up the laundry.

"so, what's up, Care?" they walk into the living room. Brittany hurls herself over the black couch while Caroline sits in a purple bean bag chair.

"so, how are we gonna set them up?"

"what? Oh, no I don't set people up. I just make fun of people and embarrass people." Brittany grins as she remembers how many times she's ticked someone off.

"your a tomboy aren't you?" Caroline asks. Brittany nods.

"born and raise as one." Caroline shakes her head. _Oh boy, this is going to be a lot harder then it looks._ She thinks.

_Hey! I heard that!_ Brittany responds. "well, what can we do?" they wait for 2 minutes until Caroline gets an idea.

"do you have Elijah's number?" Brittany pulls out her phone to check.

"i don't know, let me see... oh I do! Why?"

"text him."

"ok."

**hey, Elijah:) - B**

**what's up, Brit?:) -E**

**the sky:D -B**

**haha -E**

**I know right?:) -B**

"now what?" Brittany questions.

"ask him if he want's to go to dinner with Elena." Caroline suggests.

"ok."

**hey, Eli? -B**

**yeah? -E**

**would u, I don't know, want to go to dinner with Elena? -B**

… **Brittany what r u planning, because if your playing match maker, we all know how bad u r at that;) -E**

**please, don't remind me. U do like her, right? -B**

**yes, I like her. Ok, I'll ask. Why are you ok with this? Wouldn't you be grossed out by it? -E**

**me, grossed out? Obviously u don't know me as well as u used to:)) -B**

**:)) well, I'll ask Elena if she even wants to go. Good bye. -E**

**later, Eli -B**

"so..." Caroline waits for a reply.

"he's going to ask her." the vampire squeals, loudly. "ow! I think I lost my hearing."

"sorry." Elena suddenly burst through the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. "what's up?"

"Elijah just asked me to go to dinner with him!" the two vampires squeal together. _Kill me now!_ Brittany tells herself.

"so, what are you gonna wear?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know." Elena admits.

"well then come on!" they run to Brittany and Elena's room. "come on, Brittany!" they call. She just rolls her eyes.

"children, what can you do with them." she says as she walks after them.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope you liked it, but if not, it's alright with me. However you felt about this chapter, just press that big blue button below and review this chap.**

**p.s.- I just put up a random poll on my profile that doesn't have to do with anything:D**


	12. AN

**Sorry, but this isn't another chapter, I don't really know if I'm gonna continue this one or not. Comment whether or not I should delete this or vote on the poll on my page.**


End file.
